


Seven

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George and Ringo get down and dirty while waiting for the other two.





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> heres another one uwu  
didnt prood read this, just wanted to post it quickly,,,

"Oh my god! UH! Richie!!"

George screamed as Ringo pushed three fingers in and out of George's clenching hole, his tongue right up against them. George's right leg was thrown over Ringo's left shoulder, the guitarist's left hand raised up, grasping the edge of the marble counter, his right griping Ringo's hair.

"Haah! mmmh, uh! Richie please, AAH!" The guitarist's prostate was being hit reportedly, his rim licked dirtily.

He was in heaven.

His body completely naked, 'cept for his socks, 'gives you better orgasms' he said to Ringo one time. Ringo was completely clothed, sweating through his black shirt, pants too tight, "Shh, you'll disturb the neighbors Georgie," the drummer breathed out, his fingers picking up their pace, making George gasp loudly.

They've been going at it on the kitchen floor of their apartment for about an hour now, Ringo cruelly edging George. They were supposed to be waiting for John and Paul, they were going to have a couple of drinks and talk about their new album.

They said they'd arrive at seven, just an hour away, but George had gotten too horny and couldn't wait, leading them to have some fun in the kitchen, of all places.

"Ah! Ah! Yeah! Aaah! I'm- I'm gonna- AAH RICHIE!!" George's orgasm hit him like a train, breaking through him and making him shake all over with ecstasy, cum hitting his chest and stomach. As his climax began to die down, Ringo moved away from George, wiping his wet mouth with his arm, his own erection still trapped in his jeans. He watched as his lover panted heavily beneath him, cleaning himself off with his own shirt, Ringo reached out and stroked George's cheek, moving strands of sweat soaked hair away from his face, "Y'know, I-" a knock at the door interrupted the drummer's sentence. They both jolted as they heard John's rowdy voice, "The door is locked! Come fuckin' open it!" then more rapping came afterwards.

"I thought you said they wouldn't come until seven!" George whisper yelled, his hands snatching his scattered clothes, "Fuck, you take too long to come," Ringo stated, as if it was George's fault. He looked up at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall next to the fridge.

Shit, it _is_ seven.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hello! George?!" John proclaimed once again, "We're coming! Just hold on a sec!" Ringo called back, grabbing George's pants and underwear, shoving them in the younger man's arms, "Go back to our room, and clean yourself up ok? I'll be there in a little bit," he hurriedly got up, but was just as quickly pulled down by his shirt, "I can't," huff, "move my legs, they feel like jelly," George gasped lightly, his hands still trembling, "Shit, I really fucked you up huh?" Ringo laughed, "Ok, um, I'm going to carry you to the bathroom ok?" George nods, "And then you'll clean yourself while I'm out here," George nods a second time, still slightly breathless.

Ringo lifts George up bridal style, and since his frame is mostly just thin and boney, he's a little easier to carry. Just as Ringo's about to rush them into their bedroom, a voice breaks through the door, this time it's Paul, "Are you two ok? Would you like us to come back another time?" then theres mumbles behind the door, "No! no it's fine, just hold on a moment!" he dashes to the bathroom in their room, setting George gently on the shut toilet seat, "I'll be right back ok, luv, just.. make sure you'll be ok," he gives George a quick peck on his cheek and lips, then runs back into the main room, finally opening the door for their guests.

"Holy shit, thought I was about to fuckin' age fifty years out here!" John shouts at Ringo, barging past him into the apartment, "Jesus John, you are so fucking impatient," Paul yelled, making his way to the couch, "Christ, can't say a single thing around this one, god."

And right before Paul could shoot out another remark, the bedroom door opened from down the hall, George stepping out of the room. "Hello," The boy said, a grey t-shirt hung loosely on his figure and black leggings tight around his long legs, "Ah! There you are!" John blurted out, ruffling George's hair, "Y'know, we could've frozen out there for your information," John started again, "You were standing in a bloody hallway for christ sake! You dramatic freak," George argued back jokingly, "Oh? So you-" before John could get the rest of his sentence out, Paul decided to disrupt their bickering with his own revelation, "Ringo? Is that...cum.. in your hair?"

All three of them stared in shock at the shorter man, their eyes drawn to the white fluid stuck in his hair.

Ringo's face flushed. The drummer then awkwardly moved his hand up to his hair only to find something wet and sticky.

_Oh god_. Paul was right. There was some in his hair from when George came all over the kitchen floor(which he didn't manage to clean up yet). That little bastard. Ringo had no explanation to the stuff in his hair, had nothing to say but just one word:

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> if you cant tell, i had no idea how to end this then rushed it,,, ;)


End file.
